


Well, Damn

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Feelings, for mixandmatch100 Comm, little angsty, sequel or stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: It's been weeks, and he wants to forget her, but how do you forget the best thing that's ever happened to you?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawn Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077551) by [Katie_Flint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint). 



> A few people had asked for a sequel to Drawn Lines, and this came about from it. Still not sure entirely but here it is none the less :) Can be read together or stand alone. Tried a new type of word play out in the piece. This took so long because the original got deleted off my pc when it unexpectedly shut off and it took me a bit to work up the gumption to restart. Enjoy!

Draco feels foolish, but that doesn’t stop him from pouring another glass of Firewhiskey. Sleeping with Ginny Weasley was a mistake, one which he can’t take back, but something he desperately wishes to forget. And the alcohol helps with that, to an extent.  
  
It’s better than nothing.  
  
Which was all Draco’s been left with after Ginny Weasley. Or rather, what he wishes he was left with. If Draco could stop thinking about her, stop remembering the feel of her skin or the touch of her whisper, then he could get over her.  
  
Malfoys don’t’ cry, and Draco doesn’t, not aloud.  
  
~  
  
“Ginny, _Ginny!_ ” Her red hair bounces dramatically around her as she yanks her head up from the desk.  
  
“Sorry,” Ginny yelps, abashed with herself, “I, er… Didn’t sleep well last night.”  
  
_Or any other night… Not since…_  
  
“Well that’s no excuse,” the healer woman, and her boss, sniffs, “Finish filing that paperwork before noon, or else.”  
  
Ginny nods quickly and pushes the papers back into the pile she’d made before they became her pillow.  
  
_Damn Malfoy_.  
  
She’s the kind of girl to regret things, but Ginny promised herself she wouldn’t this time. So she doesn’t.  
  
Still, sleep doesn’t come easy.  
  
~  
  
Christmas has long since passed, and the elves have disassembled the festive décor around the manner. Everything is packed and thrown away as it should be, everything but that one damnable Christmas card.  
  
Draco’s had it in his grasp plenty of times. And it’s crumpled from the times his frustration has gotten the better of him, but Draco can’t bring himself to store or throw it out.  
  
It’s her face in the photograph, that damnable smile and that fiery hair… It doesn’t hold a candle to her personality, but it helps to remind him of her.  
  
It eases the remorse.  
  
~  
  
Ginny doesn’t sleep much. Rather, she naps inconstantly, wanting to rest but never finding what it is she’s looking for.  
  
In Ginny’s dreams, her wicked dreams, it’s obvious what will cure these bouts of insomnia, but her waking life doesn’t permit her to pursue the possibility.  
  
_The feel of his body, flush against hers… riding her to completion. The heat of his tongue traveling up her thigh, torturing, teasing her to climax… Draco’s hands molding themselves to the rise of her chest like a second skin as she falls from her high…_  
  
Ginny stays up the rest of the night.  
  
~  
  
It’s probably the third time Draco’s woken up like this, covered in sweat, his body remembering all too well what it had just been up to.  
  
_Damn Ginny Weasley_.  
  
He’s plagued by the very thought of her, in all aspects of his life. If she felt like he did, this pain, this anguish, she’d come and find him again. Draco’s certain she couldn’t stand to feel the way he does.  
  
But Ginny doesn’t come for him, so he knows his feelings are unrequited.  
  
It’s just lust, Draco tries to tell himself, but lust doesn’t cripple you like this. Love does.  
  
~  
  
Ginny had fallen asleep on duty, again. Luckily she’d awoken on her own, without the Headmistress becoming any the wiser. But it settles something inside her that Ginny has been wrestling with for longer than she cares to admit.  
  
Grabbing her cloak, Ginny signs out of the hospital, leaving a brief message for her superior.  
  
_Damn Draco Malfoy._  
  
She doesn’t trust herself not to splinch herself apparating, so Ginny uses the next convenient method, Floo powder.  
  
The extravagance of the house doesn’t matter, even though it still catches her off guard for a moment.  
  
“Hello miss,” a house-elf smiles kindly.  
  
~  
  
“Master, there’s someone here to see you,”  
  
“I told the Ministry I wouldn’t be seeing anyone for another week,” Draco grumbles from the chair in his study. He’s supposed to be working, but it’s going rather poorly. As has everything these past few weeks.  
  
“But Master, it’s a woman,” The house elf insists, “the one in your photograph sir.”  
  
Draco’s mouth suddenly feels dry.  
  
“Tell her… Tell her I’ll see her in a moment,” Draco feels exposed and venerable like this. She wouldn’t come if she didn’t care, but does he assume too much, now that she’s here?  
  
_Damn her._  
  
~  
  
“Hello Weasley,” Draco’s voice sounds smooth and he seems as fine as ever, minus the uncharacteristic beard he’s developing, “Forget your panties?”  
  
_It’s too late to back out,_ Ginny goads herself, ignoring his comment. She can hear the tremor he tried to hide and she can see the rumple in that expensive attire he’s wearing. _He feels it too…_  
  
That aching feeling, like a wound she’d sought to heal, sleeping with Draco that night; only to rip it wide open.  
  
“I didn’t come here to taunt you,” Ginny comforts, “I wanted to know… If we could give this a try?”  
  
~  
  
‘Give this a try?’ Draco bites the inside of his cheek, holding in the outburst he feels boiling to the surface. His mind feels like it might overheat, hundreds of possible responses yearning to spew forth at once.  
  
It’s ridiculous, Malfoys don’t fall for Weasleys. _But he has.._. And Weasleys certain don’t offer themselves to the idea. _And yet, she has..._.  
  
“I think,” Draco breath falls heavy, releasing something he’s kept chained deep inside himself for weeks, “I could like that.”  
  
Her laugh draws a smile out of him and Draco remembers that he likes that laugh quite a bit.  
  
~  
  
It’s surprisingly tender, the kiss they share following his confession, considering how things have been these past few weeks. It gives way to a secret they’ve been hiding, the timid fear of rejection and the longing for something deeper shared between them.  
  
The feeling doesn’t last, and in the absence of self-doubt, they grow bold again. But Ginny doesn’t feel lucky this time, she feels worthy. And this isn’t just a fluke, Draco’s learned, it’s the real deal.  
  
_Damn Ginny Weasley_ , Draco wraps his hands in her hair.  
  
Ginny moans, her body brushing against him fevered, _Damn Draco Malfoy…_  
  
_Damn._


End file.
